poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to the Dinotrux world
This is how Going to the Dinotrux world goes in Ty and Revvit. is working on his Autobots Sci-Ryan: Poor Ryan. He really miss Ariel Arach. But, I know my Autobots could know both she and Megatron are dead. A little here. a bolt A part there and... an arm piece Booyakasha. Wuya based Autobot named "Sparkya" wakes up followed by the other two "Bullet Fist" and "Skyflower Bloom" Skyflower Bloom: Ready to take down some Cons? Bullet Fist: Oh, yeah! Sci-Ryan: Easy, you three. You need to know your names. I am Sci-Ryan. Your creator. Skyflower Bloom: Cool. My name is Skyflower Bloom. Sparkya: Sparkya! Bullet Fist: Calm yourself, Sparkya. Sparkya: What? I'm just introducing myself. Bullet Fist: Call me Bullet Fist. enters Sci-Ryan: Oh. Hey, Twilight. Sparkya: Twilight? Sci-Ryan: She's my fellow Crystal Prep student. Skyflower Bloom: Hello, Twilight. Sci-Twi: Hi. Sci-Ryan: So. What's the news? Sci-Twi: Ratchet found this world where construction vehicles based on Dinosaurs live. Sparkya: Dino robots? Heh. Maybe we could go find this Ratchet fella. I think my maker won't say I needed that. Skyflower Bloom: laughs the main control room Meg Griffin: So that's how he found it. Sparkya: Hey, guys. Ryan F-Freeman: Wuya? Sparkya: Sparkya actually. Bertram T. Monkey: Huh? Who is Sparkya? A replacement for Galvatron? Sparkya: Only the newest Autobot on the team. Bullet Fist: And who is this Galvatron, siren. to Evil Ryan's pendant Is he a dead... Evil Ryan: his lips Don't say that out loud. Skyflower Bloom: Oh. Right. Say what out loud? Vanitas possesed Sci-Ryan's body? Evil Ryan: No. That's Megatron is dead. Sparkya: Oh. At least he passed away by Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Huh? Is that Wuya? Sparkya: I'm Sparkya. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Cool, mate. I guess you do look a bit like Wuya. Last time, Bee and I killed Megatron. chuckles Bullet Fist: So. Who is this Megatron. A dead robot who Crash put out his misery? Megatron: I heard that! Sparkya: Stay Back, you. I know Kung Fu! Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. He's not bad anymore. Sci-Ryan: But, he did attack Ryan-Ko's village some time ago. Sparkya: If that so, why this rusty man good? Sunset Shimmer: Becuase he's lost his taste for inflicting oppression. Now, he's my bodyguard. Bertram T. Monkey: Hey! I am her bodyguard first. Sunset Shimmer: Actually Megatron's my first bodyguard. You're the second. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. Right. Bullet Fist: I guess he could do something. out the prism from "Colours of Raven" out of Sunset's ear Remember that thing? Sunset Shimmer: Careful! it away It can divide you into the core parts of your personality. Crash Bandicoot: I remember that. from the scene from Lady Wifi Sci-Ryan: Oh NOOO!!!! We just split Ryan into five versions of himself. ends Ryan F-Freeman: Boy do I remember it. Crash Bandicoot: But, not the time Megatron killed me in Dreadlock. But, I guess that time, I impaled Megatron and miss his spark. Megatron: It wasn't you. Unicron revived me. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Right. While Ratchet prepares the Groundbridge, what will Ryan's Wuya outfit look like? Sci-Ryan: I think a male version of Wuya in her human form with lavender outlines on his blue robe. Ryan You want to show my three Autobots your Wuya outfit? nods and hides behind Megatron then comes out wearing his Wuya outfit Ryan F-Freeman: Ta-da! Bullet Fist: Whoa. You dress up as some kind of Heylin warlock? Evil Ryan: More like Ryan is a Heylibot. Ryan Ryan? You think this outfit is cool? You bougt this or... Ryan F-Freeman: Bought it. opens the Groundbridge Bertram T. Monkey: Here's our ride. Maybe I know in one Xiaolin Showdown episode. Ryan Jokes on you, Wuya. You broke the Reversing Mirror. Seven years bad luck. In your face! Ryan F-Freeman: giggles Actually, since it's the Reversing Mirror, it's seven years good luck. Madam Magianort: laughs Funny Wuyan. laughs Matau T. Monkey: What's so funny? shrugs Sparkya: So. This Evil Ryan was bad? Evil Ryan: Yes. I was. I lost my interest in inflicting opression like Galvatron. My bandmates and I reformed as well as Ryan's three siren friends the Dazzlings. Skyflower Bloom: The Dazzlings? points at Adagio and her sisters; Aira Blaze and Sonata Dusk Ryan F-Freeman: Them. Skyflower Bloom: Cool. Bertram T. Monkey: Like us, Ryan and the Dazzlings have been known to sing from time to time. Evil Anna: Hello? They sing, like, all the time. It's how they get Megatron to do what they want. Evil Ryan: growls Evil Anna: What? What did I say? Jessie Primefan: What this girl meant to say was that the Dinotrux world would be a nice place to visit. Evil Anna: Oh. Yeah. What Jessie said what I meant to say. That is what I meant... To say. Bertram T. Monkey: Aria And what you would have said if Megatron is not the worst. mouths "You are." Evil Ryan: You'll have to excuse them. They're a bit less then idiots. Matau T. Monkey: Let's go. through the Groundbridge Sci-Rianna: He's right. At least Megatron's most embarrassing moment was him crying in front of Soundwave when OpThomas' girlfriend became a princess. Megatron: Hey! Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Don't say it, Sci-Rianna. Are you trying to make him rust? Evil Ryan: Looks like we could go before Wuyan uses a spell to turn Megatron to a Care Bear. nods and follows Matau Sci-Ryan: Wuyan? What kind of name is that? Ryan F-Freeman: A nickname. Sparkya: Cool. At least if OpThomas is dead, I would smash some rocks. his magic on Sci-Ryan's Keyblade and it misses Ratchet Sci-Ryan: Whoa. That was close. And I needed that! Ratchet: Hey, that's my line! Sci-Ryan: Sorry, Ratchet. uses his magic to make Sci-Ryan's Keyblade fly to him Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan his Keyblade back Here. What kind of magic did Sparkya got? Sci-Ryan: Twilight's. smiles as the song Dinotrux plays Sci-Ryan: Smash it~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): Move it~ Iago: Crash it~ The Dazzlings: Smash it, crash it, move it, lift it~ Build it up! Coco Bandicoot: Dinotrux~ Let's go!~ Thomas: Going strong~ Emmet: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts